Through the Owls' Eyes
by JamieBell
Summary: Hedwig is frustrated with all the drama and decides to take matters under her own wings...


Disclaimer: I own nothing, because if I did, I would be on the back of my own Firebolt flying away to Hawaii. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to great J. Rowling.  
  
Summary: Hedwig is frustrated with all the drama and decides to take matters under her own wings. Enjoy.  
  
Through the Owls' Eyes  
  
"Hedwig, Hedwig, Hedwig, HEDWIG!"  
  
I swear, if that little ball of feathers lets out one more squeak, I will personally pluck them out, one by one, and then toss him in the lake. But he doesn't need to know that does he? I smirked evilly to myself.  
  
"Pig! Shut up!" I squawked at him. "What in Merlin's name do you want?"  
  
"I'm bored," he whined, fluttering incessantly around my head. I stretched my neck out trying to peck at him. He swerved dizzily around. "I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm BORED!"  
  
"So go annoy someone else," I said, haughtily. I turned back and settled on my perch. I watched my human idly doodle on a piece of parchment. In case you haven't figured it out, Harry Potter is my boy. The insufferable gray owl who is the size of a tennis ball, owns Ron Weasley, best mate of my human. Personally, I cannot understand why he would tolerate such a nuisance. But then again he is a boy.  
  
"Heeed-wiiiig...." he complained. "Come and play with me, come and play with me, come and--"  
  
"I have better things to do than associate with the likes of you," I said, my beak in the air. Take that you little...  
  
"Aw, don't be such a party pooper," Pigwidgeon prodded, flying haphazardly throughout the room, in and out of bedposts and underneath the beds. "Party pooper, party pooper, PARTY POOPER!!!"  
  
"Pig, would you stop it!" Ron Weasley hollered at him after batting him away from his head. Pig soared through the air and plummeted straight into the red curtains and onto the bed. I ruffled my feathers importantly. Serves him right, I thought. Pig flew awkwardly off of the mattress and nearly went straight through the window behind my perch. I sighed, stretched out my left wing, catching him in it and dropping him. He fluttered up and settled down next to me. I glared at him, daring him to let out a peep. He got the message. We silently watched Harry and Ron pretend to do their homework for a few minutes. I knew this silence was too good to be true.  
  
"What are we doing?" he said, finally, in that shrill voice of his.  
  
"We are sitting quietly and enjoying the silence," I said, disgruntled. Can't an owl have some peace sometime? I mean, it's bad enough always taking mail to everyone, those long flights without rest, don't I deserve some R and R? I ask you. Sheesh.  
  
"Let's have some fun," Pigwidgeon begged. Trevor hopped silently across the floor. I hooted quietly in disgust.  
  
"Go play with Trevor," I said.  
  
"Nooo! He hates me. *He's mean, he's ugly, he doesn't share!" he twittered. Good grief, am I the only one with dignity?  
  
"So, Harry," Ron said, a twinkle in his eye. "Why so gloomy?" I trained one eye on the two of them. Hmm, I thought, this could be interesting.   
  
"Hmm? Oh! Nothing," Harry laughed, uncomfortably. He added a few more scribbles to his parchment. I wonder what he's doing? I thought.  
  
"Girls, perhaps?" Ron persisted. Aha! Harry blushed. "One about yea high?" Ron motioned to his shoulder. "Pretty brown eyes and red--" Harry cut him off.  
  
"You're one to talk," he retorted. "You won't even tell Hermione that you worship her."  
  
"I do not worship her!" Ron protested, indignantly, the tips of his ears turning bright red. Harry nodded, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Sure you don't," Harry agreed. Ron groaned.  
  
"Okay, maybe a little," Harry arched an eyebrow. "Fine, a lot." Harry smiled.  
  
"So are you going to tell her?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Are you going to tell Ginny?" Ron shot back. Harry's eyes filled with fear. I snickered to myself. Serves him right for being chicken.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked, fearfully. Ron's face looked menacing.  
  
"Don't think I don't know how you look at her," Ron said.  
  
"H-How?" Harry squeaked. Ron started to advance. Harry shrank back against the pillows, hiding the parchment behind him. A grin split Ron's face and he slugged my boy on the back.  
  
"'Bout time you 'fessed up," Ron chortled. Harry heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"So you're okay with that?" Harry asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Better you than any other git," Ron said, thoughtfully. Harry snorted.  
  
"So that's what I am? The best git of them all?" Harry laughed. "Thanks a lot Ron."  
  
"No problem," Ron replied, bowing. Harry sighed.  
  
"I can't tell her though," he said. "She gave up on me a long time ago."  
  
"So they say," Ron said, vaguely. "See you later, mate." He waved and left the dormitory. This day actually has some potential, I thought to myself.  
  
"Pig!" I hissed. The stupid little owl had fallen asleep. Males, I thought. "Pig!"  
  
"I wanna ride the pony--Huh? What?" he jerked up. I nudged him.  
  
"You up for some matchmaking?" he looked mildly interested.  
  
"Well, I am kind of tired of Ron giving me love letters, sending me out the window, and then calling me back. Damn, they're heavy. So sure, what do you want me to do?" he said, easily.  
  
"Go follow Ron and see what he does and then come back," I whispered. He flew out of the room. I swooped down next to Harry and landed on the bed. He looked up.  
  
"Oh, hey Hedwig," he said. "Pig been bothering you?"  
  
"You have no idea," I hooted. Of course, he thought I was just being cute, and stroked my feathers gently.  
  
"I don't suppose you're in love with anyone," he said, quietly. I just looked at him. He sighed. "You wouldn't understand, you're just an owl after all." I ruffled my feathers indignantly. Excuse me? I thought, just an owl? He's just a human after all, a little voice chided me.  
  
"Whatever," I hooted. Harry had turned back to scribbling on his parchment. He was writing with a quill whose ink would change to whatever color you asked it to. I fluttered onto his shoulder and peered at it. Bingo, I smiled. Behold the parchment. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Potions  
  
Harry Potter- Gryffindor   
List the properties and uses for ground dragon teeth- [Here there were fragment of sentences] Does she like me?   
  
Nah, she doesn't like me. Does she? Pretty red hair Pretty brown eyes Ginny, do you like me?  
  
I like you...   
  
Stupid, that was a long time ago Ron will kill you Hogsmeade... Would she say yes? Maybe she'd slap me... [Red heart encircles  
HP + GW 4ever]  
  
[This was my favorite. A stick figure with black hair held a clump of flowers out to another figure, with red hair. As if I didn't know who the stick figures were, there were big blue arrows pointing the figures' heads: Harry and Ginny. A speech bubbled adorned the space above 'Harry's' head: I (heart) U. Will U go out with me? These doodles filled up half the parchment.]   
  
I'm sorry I ignored you Your brothers won't kill me... Will they?   
  
Do you like me? Do you like pizza? Do you even know what pizza is?   
  
Would you like to go out for pizza?   
Grrrrr... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hooted softly next to his ear. He looked up at me, and smiled.  
  
"What do you think, Hedwig?" he asked. "D'you think I've got a chance?" I nibbled at his ear affectionately. He sighed. "Forget I said anything, okay?" What is this? I thought, incredulous. You're backing out already? It's like they say, you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself. You've got to give the Muggles credit for some things.   
  
I flew back to my perch to wait for Pigwidgeon. Fortunately, I didn't have to wait long. I don't think I could have stood the shame of having such a coward for a human. Gryffindor, indeed. Whatever happened to courage and bravery? I saw Pig fly back into the dormitory and he soared through the air hooting excitedly. He flew over and landed on the perch next to me.  
  
"You'll never believe what I saw," he said. I smiled, indulgently.  
  
"Why, whatever did you see?" I asked. He grinned.  
  
"Ron was writing or trying to at least..." he said, waiting. I sighed.  
  
"What was he writing?" I asked, impatiently.  
  
"A love poem!" he hooted. I flapped my wings excitedly.  
  
"To whom?"  
  
"Hermione!" he squawked. "'Your hair is the color of Honeydukes' chocolate...'"   
  
"Excellent work, Pig," I said, happily. He pretended to topple backwards off the perch.  
  
"Are my ears betraying me or did Hedwig, the mighty, just compliment me?" he asked. I slapped him with my wing. He howled.  
  
"Yes, but don't get used to it," I hissed. "Here's what we do." I whispered urgently to him. "Ready?" He nodded. We spread our wings wide.  
  
"1...2...3...Go!"   
  
We soared off the perch, Pig heading out the door and I towards Harry.   
  
"See you down there," he hollered.  
  
I swooped down over Harry's head, scooping the tell-tale parchment out of his hands. I flew as fast as I could out the door, Harry right behind me.  
  
"Hedwig, bring that back! Hedwig, what are you doing?" he bellowed, chasing me down the stairs. Ha, I thought, you'll thank me someday! I met Pig at the portrait hole. He was panting and clutched tightly in his claws was the poem.  
  
"Pig, you give that back or I'll murder you!" Ron yelled, running at us. He crashed straight into Harry who was not watching where he was going.   
  
"Silly humans," I said to Pig. He agreed vehemently. The portrait swung forward and we flew down the halls searching for Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. We flew around the castle together, figuring that they were probably with each other.  
  
"Look for red hair," Pig advised, wisely. I scoffed.  
  
"Well, duh," I said.  
  
"Fine, beeee that way," Pig shot back. A flash of red caught my eye. I saw them coming in from the outside.  
  
"That way," I ordered. We wheeled around and flew to the main entrance from the grounds. The two girls were flushed and their hair was windblown. I approved, the boys would be pleased. We flew close enough to hear them talking.  
  
"I'll meet you back at the tower," Ginny said. "I've got to go talk to Professor McGonagall." Hermione nodded and went off the opposite way.  
  
"Follow her," I told Pig. He soared off, the poem still in his claws. I silently saluted him for not letting it go. Then I took off after Ginny. I swooped above her head. She gasped, startled, and then smiled.  
  
"Oh, Hedwig," she laughed. "What're you doing here?" I hovered above her and dropped the parchment into her hands. She held out her arm for me to sit on. Lovely girl, really. So polite, not like some boys I know. She stroked my feathers gently  
  
"Thank you so much, you pretty thing," she said, admiringly. I pecked at her shoulder impatiently. "I'm reading, I'm read--" I smiled triumphantly at her wide eyes. I watched as her eyes flew over the page, once, twice, and then a third time. She traced her fingertips over the stick drawings and flushed. Her brown eyes grew even larger.  
  
"He what?" she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. I heard a scuffling sound and flew off her arm to perch on a nearby suit of armor. Harry skidded around the corner and stopped abruptly when he saw her. I laughed quietly to myself. Hedwig, you are brilliant, I congratulated myself.  
  
He trudged up to her, "Hey Ginny." His cheeks were bright red. She spun around when she heard his voice, blushing furiously.  
  
"Harry," she held the parchment out to him. "I--um, I think this is yours." He took it from her, not daring to meet her eyes. He waited for a few seconds, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Er--I'm sorry," he said, lamely. "I guess--er, I'll see you later." He turned away from her. Do something girl, I thought frantically. I didn't steal that from him and fly all the way to find you so that you could just stand there.  
  
"Wait," Ginny called. I waited in anticipation. Harry turned, hope glimmering in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked. She took a deep breath, turning pinker than ever.  
  
"Did you--Did you, well, mean what you wrote?" Ginny asked, breathlessly. Harry closed his eyes.  
  
"Yes." I watched as Ginny stepped close to him. She gently placed her palm against his cheek. He still had his eyes closed in fear. She leaned in and softly brushed her lips against his. In a flash, she was gone, running down the corridor and around the corner. Harry slowly opened his eyes. Dazed, he leaned against the wall, and slid down until he was in a sitting position, touching his mouth. I flew down onto his shoulder and hooted affectionately into his ear. He looked up at me and grinned stupidly. He patted my head.  
  
"Thanks, Hedwig," he said. Anytime, I thought. Hedwig conquers again. Speaking of conquering, I had to get back to Pig. I flew off to find him. I found him perched on the banister of the stairs that led into the Great Hall. He was extremely amused at the sight of Ron and Hermione wrapped entirely around each other, snogging the lips off each other. I landed next to him and gazed at the spectacle.  
  
"Well, that's a little more than I expected," I exclaimed. "What happened?" He smirked.  
  
"I drop the poem, she picks it up and reads it," Pig laughed. "She looked like she was going to have a heart attack. Then Ron comes falling down the stairs, 'cause he tripped over those big feet of his and lands right in front of her." He paused for dramatic effect.  
  
"Then what?" I asked, exasperated.  
  
"Then he gets up and they stare at each other. She just looks at him and he just looks at her. It was like this life or death staring contest. They were just daring each other to break the stare Then, like they read each other's mind, they just launched themselves at each other, and well, here we are," he finished. I let all of this information sink in. I smiled victoriously.  
  
"We did a good deed here, Pig," I announced, proudly.   
  
"We make a good team don't we?" he said.  
  
"Yeah," I said. "You're not so bad, for such an annoying little booger brain."  
  
"Well, you're not so bad for a bossy, domineering, boring old bird," he said.  
  
"Pig, I am not old," I protested, whapping him off the banister. He hovered in front of me. I will murder that fluffy tennis ball. Why I could swallow him whole if I wanted to, which I definitely do not want to do. That would be terrible for the digestion.  
  
"Whatever you say, Wig," he said, swerving infuriatingly in front of my eyes.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Hope you guys enjoyed that. It was my first Harry Potter fic. Like it, hate it?  
Push that little purple button and tell me why. Flames, whatever, I don't care.  
*Fifty points to anyone who knows what movie that's from.*   
  
Jan 17, 2004  
  
I uploaded the fic again to make it easier to read. Hope that'll make it better. PS. That line is from Dennis the Menace the Movie. I was thinking about Margaret being awful... and then I realized, that's my name! So in a fit of weirdness, I stuck that in.  
  
I'm currently writing an R/H fic, so in a couple days, check for that...  
  
Luv always, Margaret 


End file.
